


Diamonds: Acceptance

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Diamonds [3]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest part is accepting that you've changed. [LuckDallas, should understand the series by now]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds: Acceptance

He's gained ten pounds so far, counted each ounce painstakingly, cursed and kicked at the scale when it showed his weight. It's been a week since his breakdown, and so far, none have followed. It's just accepting his pregnancy that's got him stuck. Dallas has never had an easy time accepting anything, least of all the fact that he's pregnant. Which, of course, means that he's going to get a lot bigger. The main issue should be how he's going to pass this off, what he's going to _say_ since this isn't exactly normal, but his personality and the hormones running rampant through his system make it hard for him to focus on it.

Luck crosses his arms around Dallas's waist, pulls him close when he leans on the kitchen table. His lips meet Dallas's jawline, and the other growls half-heartedly. There's no real force behind it, though; Dallas has long lost any animosity he once held towards the other man.

"Feeling better?" Luck asks, his fingers gently tracing the new curve of Dallas's belly. It makes him shiver, but only because it tickles, and Dallas puts his hand on top of Luck's.

"'m fine," Dallas replies, letting a gentle smile cross his face. The feeling of his partner's fingers against him is a reminder, but this time, Dallas doesn't fight it. He doesn't want to.

If Luck can accept this baby, then he damn well can, too.


End file.
